FEAR of the ASYMMETRICAL black
by Oridance Vance
Summary: The Lines of Sanzu are as important to a Shinigami as a heart is to a human. Without them life is simply not possible. Death the Kid comes to learn of this the hard way when the black rains begin to fall…
1. Prologue

I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**

**FEAR of the ASYMMETRICAL black**

By Oridance Vance

He was watched carefully when he was a baby. It wouldn't be an understatement to say that in the first few weeks of his life he had at least five people within inches of his grasp at all hours of the day. This was because, despite being a Shinigami, he was born with completely jet black hair. Not that there's anything wrong with jet black hair but, for a shinigami at least, the absence of the white stripes meant that he was the most delicate of fragile things. That was due to the unfortunate fact that the stripes were a seal of a Shinigami's power and without them a Shinigami would weaken till even the slightest shift in temperatures could become fatal.

Thus it often happened that a Shinigami newborn would never have a chance to develop these stripes and succumb early in its infancy to death. His father for example was the only child to develop his stripes early enough out of his thirteen siblings to survive. Such a tragic result was obviously a big reason why his father had waited so long to have a child and why he too would wait if he ever wanted one…

According to what he'd heard there had been great tension and distress once he'd been born. Everyone had expected him to die because the firstborn of a shinigami _never_ survived. So, as could be expected, his father had been advised, even before his birth, not to visit him due to the chances of survival being so slim. 'You'll get attached and cause yourself much unneeded pain', the nurse had repeatedly warned to the point where his father had ended up reluctantly agreeing. But it hadn't been a promise and when the time came his father discovered he simply couldn't stay away. It only took a week before his father, with the help of Spirit-kun to distract the nurses, came and visited him. 'I remember looking at your eyes kid-kun, they were already open and so undeniably intelligent that I found myself unable to believe that you'd die. I rarely say anything is impossible, but this, to me at least, seemed such a thing…'

And his father had been right, he did survive. He was nineteen days old when they first appeared to mar his beautiful symmetry. Of course he couldn't recall his father's reaction that day but as he'd been told countless times by the now late Madam Panna his father had been beside himself with joy, more so then the day he'd been born. For his son would live. That's what those white stripes ultimately meant.

But if he ever lost those lines no matter the age… It was certain death…

**Prologue**

Kid looked at the position his father had made him take. His one arm was bent at a ninety degree angle his fingertips pointing towards the earth while the other arm, bent at the same angle, was pointing towards the sky. His legs were spaced allowing him to easily maintain balance but-

"Father, this has to be another one of your jokes. I feel ridiculous."

"But Kid! This is the standard position to take."

"…So I do look ridiculous, this you didn't deny!"

"You know Kid, for a four year old your speech is quiet impressive. Heh, so cute!" Shinigami put an affectionate hand on his son's head purposefully ruffling the hair slightly causing the youngster to yelp and rush a distance away to rearrange the dark strands. So the teachers hadn't been exaggerating. Kid's instincts as a Shinigami had, unfortunately, manifested themselves in a very peculiar manner. He only hoped that as his boy grew older and the powers he'd inherited fully began to entrench themselves that he'd grow out of this. It was dangerous for a Shinigami to have such an easy tick.

"Don't do that!" Kid yelled pointing an accusing finger at him and stamping his left foot repeatedly. "You'll ruin my symmetry!" The boy's voice was high pitched when he yelled revealing, despite the vocabulary being spoken, that Kid was still very young. Yes… very, very young. Shinigami couldn't help but marvel at how quickly his son was growing. Four years hardly seemed like a breath after lingering for close to a millennium and it struck a cord in his heart. The time when Kid would be a cute youngster with baby fat still in his face was a short one.

"Symmetry? But Kid your hair already has the lines so I-" Shinigami paused as he watched his son crumble in front of him as if he'd just been told that the very world was coming to an end.

"I-I'm worthless, useless, trash. I'm garbage!"

"Kid? You alright?"

**…..**

Shinigami watched as his son easily buzzed around the open space on a simple, symmetrical skateboard he'd been given only a few weeks before. He'd taken to it like everything else, quickly and perfectly. The boy was a prodigy.

"I'm thinking about altering it Father!" His son exclaimed coming up to him and easily stopping.

"Altering?"

"Yes! I did some quick research and after applying a bit of what I've read with what I've learned and instinctively know I've come to discover the power of Beelzebub! So I-"

"What!" He shouted unable to conceal his shock and worry. Beelzebub was not something a nine year old should be toying with... Not even _he_ had messed around with it.

"Be-el-ze-bub." Kid repeated slowly either misunderstanding his exclamation, which Shinigami seriously doubted, or twisting the conversation in the direction he wanted it to progress. "It was really a furious energy but it flowed in the same repetitive pattern! That's unlike anything else I've ever felt!"

"Kid, what you've done is not only dangerous but highly intrusive and invasive. I don't want-"

"But Father we're Shinigami. Shinigami, with the right leverage and conduct can become a master of anything he chooses."

"Kid, that is a very bold an arrogant statement to make."

"Hmm." Kid regarded him with a stare that a nine year old simply should not have before shrugging and continuing on with the conversation.

"Anyway, I plan to integrate a fragment of Beelzebub into my Skateboard."

"Kid! I'm easy to get along with and have been pretty laid back about most of the things you do but this I forbid." Kid's eyes widened before narrowing and nodding.

"I understand Father." He examined the way his son said this and took a deep breath hardening his tone a bit.

"Kid, you've not given me your word that you will not do this. Give me your-"

"I apologize but I plan to proceed. Even without your consent." Those bright yellow eyes of Death the Kid were not only challenging him but had reigned in something he'd rather not see quite yet… Fearlessness.

Two weeks later Kid, despite his best efforts, had somehow managed to succeed in not only integrating Beelzebub into his skateboard but had also learned the art of effectively summoning it. Shinigami had slumped into a chair once he'd made this discovery and sighed in relief wondering if all parents worried that one day their child would get themselves killed.

**…..**

Kid looked around watching as the mice scurried off squeaking in what he would guess to be distress. Animals, whether it was instinct or some other sense, avoided him at all costs. The only animal that seemed able to tolerate his presence were, strangely enough, crows and ravens. It wasn't as if the birds were stupid, they always made a point of staring at him with their beady eyes as if letting him know that they were aware of what he was. But, as odd as it was, they seemed to understand him to some level. He guessed they too were misunderstood. People didn't think they looked beautiful and the songs they sang weren't as pretty as all the other songbirds' but-. Kid paused in the alley and looked up smiling slightly as a crow hopped on the edge of a building staring down at him.

"What a world huh?" The crow ruffled its feathers and looked away from him.

**…..**

He really should stop walking down alleys, they brought nothing but trouble. But, maybe trouble was the inappropriate word for this. The young woman before him, worn down from the obvious strain of living on the streets, shoved the gun harder under his chin demanding money and anything else valuable he was carrying with him. He openly stared at her examining her more thoroughly his eyes sweeping over her expanse of exposed skin and clothes. This was someone who hadn't been able to keep up with the sweeping changes of life. Bruises adorned her flesh and her face was slightly hollow showing that she hadn't been eating three square meals a day. This woman, in a quivering voice, threatened him once more before changing places with her partner, the pistol she'd been using a moment before. Apparently his unresponsive behavior had shaken her up a bit. He felt his heart still however when he instantly noted the identical beauty between her and her partner...

Despite their hostile tones and threats he offered his hand towards them a sincere smile on his face. These women, sisters as it were, had just taken residence in his heart. The thought of being able to maintain symmetry while in the ferocity of combat nearly made him weep… Everything was beautiful.

"Food, clothes, warmth, safety, security… I can give you all this." He said trying to maintain his composure and keep his excitement in check. It wouldn't do to have a symmetry freak out and scare them away.

"As if, we're not stupid." The taller one said her face twisted with hurt at what she thought was a mocking offer.

"I'm Death the Kid, a Shinigami, and you two are the most captivating pair I've ever seen." He didn't lower his hand or take back his offer. "Twin pistols… It's perfect. I will of course admit that becoming my weapons will be hazardous and pose a danger but compared to the lifestyle you're currently enduring…" He trailed off and hardened his tone. "I will protect you if you give me the honor to fight with you." The sisters glanced at each other and then looked at his hand as if still believing this all to be a joke.

**…..**

Liz looked away from the mirror her face softening when she spotted Kid, fast asleep, some distance away. His head was resting on a pile of papers he'd been furiously writing on some moments before his one hand now dangling beside him a pen still held loosely in his grip. That he would even fall asleep in the midst of doing something signified how exhausted he was. But, even in sleep there was stress in his face and his eyelids would twitch as if protesting the sleep he'd finally succumbed to. It was during times like this she found herself wishing she could do something more for him. Getting up she gently removed the pen from his fingers and laid it on the table next to the small hardcover books he'd been reading through. As she began to sort through the papers Kid had been using, being careful to keep them in order and not to rip anything, the door to the room opened. Liz paused in what she was doing and turned her eyes to Patti as her younger sister came up behind the sleeping shinigami and draped a blanket over his shoulders. They smiled at each other and despite the hours that passed by…they never left his side.

* * *

_First Soul Eater story! Review please and tell me what you think!_

* * *

First of all, this is the prologue and the only chapter that will have quick short story things with it… I wanted to cover a few things that have significance later on in the story. The little unimportant short moments that have been told do come in play later…

Urm. I just wanted to make clear that I do read the Manga and watch the anime for Soul Eater and know only what has been revealed plot wise… Anything else you read here is completely my imagination filling in the gaps and creating plot.

This story will be approximately ten chapters long. Might be longer or shorter depending on how it all works out but I'm aiming for two updates a month. This one is considered a January entry.

There will be my own characters included in the story but they'll serve mainly as antagonists. Maka and the rest of the gain will be regularly included so have no fear concerning that…hmm. Oh! Kid is the main character so obviously everything will be focused on him so I don't think you'd enjoy this story if you're a raving Kid hater…

Other than that please enjoy!

**Note:** The lines that are on Kid's head (in his hair) are called **The Lines of Sanzu**. Not much else has been revealed about them except the fact that as Kid becomes stronger, gains more power, the lines lengthen and wrap around his head. Wont say the few other tidbits on them for they are unimportant to the story and are spoilers.

**The Sanzu River:** Also known as the River of Three Crossings is a Japanese Buddhist tradition and religious belief. Most Japanese people believe that on the way to the afterlife, the dead must cross the river.*_Taken from Wikipedia_*

Thanks for reading!

**_~Oridance Vance~_**

By the way! I'm a GIRL!


	2. Chapter One: Fear the Dark Soul

I do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

**

**:::CHAPTER ONE:::**

**Fear the Dark Soul**

Kid awoke slightly disoriented. Sitting up he felt something slide from his shoulders, a blanket perhaps, while aches made themselves known in his neck, back and shoulders. He'd…fallen asleep...on the table? Again?

"Glad you're awake." A voice to his left said. "I was just about to go to the kitchen. Want anything?" He turned his head and stared blankly trying to comprehend what exactly she was offering.

"Liz? What? Uh. Wait…" He held up a hand and tried to get himself together ignoring Liz's sigh and Patti's laughter. They always thought his struggle to wake up was humorous, despite it being anything but.

"I think- I mean sure. Something with-I mean water would be nice." He sighed and looked down at the table noting that the stuff he'd been working on had been neatly put away and organized. He approved of the symmetry they'd managed even having gone so far as to retrieve another pen to complete it. Crossing his arms he smiled and nodded.

"Mmmm! Nice symmetry!"

"I figured you'd like it." Liz shouted over her shoulder as she left the room. His smile twitched into a frown however when he realized that to resume his work he'd have to destroy what he'd just complimented on. Reaching for a pen, hand trembling, he sighed relieved when he heard the doorbell ring saving him from the inevitable task. He made a move to get up but Patti slapped a hand on his shoulder a big grin on her face.

"I'll get it Kid!" He watched as she bounded from the room seeming in better spirits then usual. He wished he could join her but his research had left him not only exhausted but slightly despondent. Staring at the symmetry before him he extended his hand and closing his eyes quickly snatched the pen away.

"Ah. I'm pathetic." He sighed taking a few deep breathes and getting back to work dimly wondering who'd be ringing the doorbell to his house this late at night. He paused and blinked. What time was it? The last time he'd checked the clock it'd been only a little past midnight.

"Morning Kid!" A cheerful voice chimed announcing her arrival into the room. He turned slightly in his seat narrowing his eyes when Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki entered all four seeming slightly out of breath.

"Morning. Did you run here?"

"Man!" Black Star announced looking around the room that Kid always kept not only spotless but symmetrical. "This room is too small for one as big as me!"

"It's bigger than most apartments." Kid said tonelessly knowing that Black Star had only spoken up to bring attention to himself.

"What are you working on?" Maka asked genuine curiosity spreading out on her face.

"Not sure." Kid replied glancing back at his work. "I'm trying to piece something together here but it's not going over so well." Soul and Black Star instantly lost interest and glanced at each other sharing a look Kid couldn't interpret.

"He's been working on that for the past four days straight." Liz sighed entering the room and placing his glass of water onto the table. "And why is Patti running around with a baseball bat?"

"Didn't she answer the door?" Kid asked glancing at the group who'd just arrived frowning when they shook their heads. "I wouldn't know then." He watched as Maka picked up two of the many books he'd been reading through looking at their covers.

"Let's see. '_The casting of human skin, shedding of the snake and shaving of the sky_' written anonymously by someone over three hundred years ago and _'Bade of stars and blood'_ also written anonymously around that time." Maka hummed and flipped through the pages before quickly closing them and giving him an odd look. "What _are_ you researching? This looks grotesque."

"That's because _it is_ grotesque." Kid assured her noting the elevating impatience of the rest of his 'guests'.

"Ugh! Just ask him already!" Black Star shouted finally running his hands furiously through his hair as though he was going insane.

"Ask me what?"

"Well," Maka began sheepishly returning the books to the table. "We were wondering if you could tell us anything on Soul Equations."

"Soul Equations?" Kid repeated wondering where the hell they'd heard of such a thing.

"The witch we encountered on our last mission mentioned it. Her name was Kanisha." Soul explained crossing his arms and looking at him as though gauging his reaction.

"Well. What makes you think I'd-"

"We know you know!" Black Star shouted pointing an accusing finger at him. Tsubaski gave him an apologetic look while placing a hand onto her meister's shoulder.

"That's not how you convince someone to part with information Black Star."

"Hmph. He's not going to say anything anyway. Spirt said Soul Equations were amongst the Shinigami's most guarded secrets."

"Guarded?" Kid heard himself say before quenching the laughing fit that had suddenly risen in his throat.

"What's so funny?" Black Star asked his eyes narrowed.

"Heh. It's just that Soul Equations…they don't exist."

"What does that mean?" Maka asked her eyes picking apart his words.

"It's just like I said. They don't exist. They're just there to lure in witches."

"I don't understand." Black Star admitted gaining an agreeing nod from Soul.

"I think I get it." Maka said and Kid nodded glad that at least she was intelligent enough to realize what he meant. "So you'll tell us what Soul Equations are?" Maybe not.

"There's no such thing." Kid said grabbing one of the books he'd been reading through before he fell asleep. "They're made up!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Soul complained while Black Star seemed ready to beat the shit out of him.

"Soul Equations don't exist." Kid repeated flipping through the book and trying to find where he'd left off.

"But you acknowledged that they exist." Maka protested. "You said that they're used to lure in witches-"

"Yes. That's true." Kid said glancing at the young girl. "I won't take that back."

"I am so confused." Soul groaned.

"Soul Equations don't exist but still have a very significant influence over those that believe they do. Understand?"

"No!" Black Star shouted while Maka was staring at the floor in thought.

"I'm confused." Liz sighed finally speaking. "What's the point? What are they?"

"They don't exist." Kid repeated trying to keep his voice composed and smooth.

"But, what do those who believe in them think they are?" Tsubaki asked kindly making him once again wonder how she and Black Star got along so well.

"Shinigami secrets." Kid answered finding his spot in the book and placing it down while grabbing some paper and beginning to write.

"So why did that witch seem so intent on them?" Soul asked frustrated and irritated.

"Because _that witch_ likely believed they existed. Will likely seek out a Shinigami to discover what they are. To which they're then, in most cases, eliminated."

"Ah! You're pissin me off!" Black Star shouted glaring at him. Kid didn't seem to notice as he absorbed himself in his work. The only thing that stopped him was a very loud, very audible crash upstairs. Everyone looked up and Kid felt the pen break in his hold as the ceiling began to darken indicating that it was becoming wet.

"L-Liz I think Patti's broken the-"He moved a book out of the way when a drop of water fell missing it by inches. Maka grabbed some of the books he'd been using as he hurriedly grabbed his papers he'd been writing on.

"I'm on it Kid!" Liz shouted darting from the room urgently calling her sisters name. She had only been gone a moment though before the ceiling gave way dumping buckets of water on where'd he been working only moments before. Everyone stared as Patti landed on the table, soaked, yet holding up a rat her face victorious.

"I got it!"

**…..**

"So you're housing yourself with Maka now?" His father concluded after hearing the story and Kid nodded his hands in his pockets, eyes downcast.

"The symmetry is ruined and will take time to be repaired. I can't concentrate. Even now… even now I'm on a strong sedative. The only one that really worked. Ahhh, what should I do." Kid fell to his knees and Shinigami turned his eyes to Patti and Liz.

"Please, take care of him."

"We'll try." Liz said sighing.

"I'm Sorry." Patti said again grabbing the brim of her hat and brining it down over her eyes.

**…..**

"We don't have a lot of extra space like you're probably used to." Maka admitted as she unlocked the front door. "But until now we've been using the spare room only for storage. You can use that." Maka swung open the front door and entered with Soul bringing up the rear. This wasn't Kid's first time in the cozy home and despite its lack of symmetry there was a certain charm and warmth that his home lacked. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on what that was. He was startled out of his musings when Maka excitingly grabbed his hand to drag him to a back room. Smiling broadly she flung open the door and flicked on the light. "Ta da! Soul and I spent all day yesterday cleaning it out!" It was a small room but it seemed that his hosts were entirely conscientious of his inability to sleep in an asymmetrical setting. All that was in the room was a perfectly symmetrical bed.

"Thank you." He said sincerely trying not to think about his unsymmetrical house and bedroom back home.

"And you two will be sharing a room with me!" Maka announced turning to Liz and Patti who immediately shared a quick glance with each other. Maka's cheer instantly evaporated when she noticed the exchange. "W-What's wrong? If it's about space. Soul put together a bunk bed for you guys."

"No, it's not that. It's just-" Liz sighed trying to word it correctly. "It's just that-"

"You built a bunk bed?" Kid asked turning and staring at Soul who held up his bruised and splintered hands.

"Not without a sacrifice on my part."

"You should've given me a call. I'm fairly good with assembling things. Most furniture holds symmetry so it really wouldn't have been a problem."

"Really? Hey, now that you mention it-"

"Listen!" Liz shouted interrupting their conversation and drawing the attention back to her. "It's not that I'm ungrateful or anything! It's just that the three of us… we sleep together." There was a moment's pause before…

"You three…sleep together?" Maka repeated her stare, now solely on Kid, wide and startled.

"Hmm?" Kid gave her a flat look before blinking. "Ah. I think you've misunderstood."

"No! Not like that!" Liz shouted face beat red. "I just… I just can't sleep without Patti."

"And I can't sleep without _both_ Liz and Kid." Patti chimed grabbing an arm of each of the mentioned people.

"I don't sleep often." Kid said flatly but rolled his eyes sighing when his partners glared at him. "But when _I do_ I find a certain comfort in knowing that they're there to bother me. What with Patti's sleep talking and Liz's nightmares."

"Heh. Have fun Maka." Soul laughed a big grin on his face. Kid meanwhile had given her a sympathetic one.

"If it becomes too much to bear just come and get me."

**…..**

"Break yar friggen…ass hole suckin. Pucker." Patti mumbled in her sleep listlessly tossing and turning the sound of moving fabric somehow becoming magnified in the dark room. Maka sighed sitting up and looking in the direction she knew Patti to be. Wasn't there anything she could do to make her quiet? It was four in the morning for crying out loud!

"Get Kid if you really want her to stop." Liz said suddenly making her jump.

"You're awake?"

"Nightmare." Liz casually said as if it was an everyday occurrence. "It was the one where we boarded a haunted ship and I nearly got eaten by it."

"That really happened?"

"Yeah." There was a thoughtful silence and then. "Travelling with Kid has always been rather... horrifying. I don't know if it's been like that for you but the things I've seen..." she trailed off with a shiver.

"Well, I can say I've seen some pretty gruesome things myself." Maka admitted thinking back.

"Kid warned us you know. Before we officially became his partners… But I don't think we realized what we were getting ourselves into."

"You regret it?"

"No. Never have."

"Come ere ya pucker."

"She's saying **puck**er correct?" Maka asked when Patti finally lapsed into a rare moment of silence.

"Heh. Why would she be saying that?"

**…..**

Soul hadn't wanted to get up for another three hours but he really had to go to the bathroom. Groaning and cursing slightly he quietly got up and headed straight for the toilet not taking note of anything along the way. When he'd finished relieving himself he sighed and exited thinking about grabbing an early morning snack when his body froze a chill creeping up his spine. Holding his breath he slowly shuffled to the light switch his eyes scanning the room his heart going into his throat when he saw two glowing yellow eyes staring at him. Screaming bloody murder and jumping to the light switch he flicked it on his other arm ready to decapitate the monster that had snuck inside. Only there wasn't any 'monster'. Just Kid with a slumbering Blare curled up on his lap.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked tilting his head from his spot on the couch while closing the book that had been in his hand. Blare had slowly opened her eyes while Maka's bedroom door slammed open allowing Maka and Patti to race inside. Liz, not courageous enough to face the unknown, was as a pistol and grasped tightly in her younger sisters grasp.

"Soul!?" Maka shouted her eyes darting around the room. "Soul what's going on?"

"I just... It's Nothing." Soul ignored Maka's questioning gaze while Liz transformed back sighing.

"I know what happened here." She announced pointing a finger at Kid. "You were reading in the dark again weren't you?"

"A bit." Kid reluctantly admitted looking away from her.

"Well there you go. Soul, what you saw was Kid doing his freaky glowing eye trick that allows him to read in the dark."

"I don't intentionally do it." Kid sighed opening his book again. "It's just that I still have my research to get done and didn't want to wake everybody up by turning on the lights."

"It was the sudden chill more than anything that freaked me out." Soul grumbled and Patti laughed.

"Kid's a Shinigami; you're on his turf when you're in the dark."

"Patti. Don't say unnecessary things." Kid lightly berated not looking up from his book he'd once again turned his attention to.

"No wait." Maka said holding up her hand and bringing even Kid to look up from his book. "I forget since you're always so low key about it but… you're really a shinigami aren't you."

"Last I checked."

"But what does that mean? What makes you different from a human?" Maka took a seat and, as if from out of mid-air, produced a note book and pen. Even Soul seemed surprised about the suddenness of it.

"Does it matter?" Kid asked slumping back into the chair.

"He only needs twelve hours of sleep a week." Patti shouted volunteering information. "And he doesn't like things without symmetry."

"I don't know. That might just simply be Kid." Liz grumbled before she soon blinked and snapped her fingers. "Though now that I think of it… His father does seem to have a preference for symmetry as well. Look at Shibusen."

"Ah! good point!" Maka exclaimed writing down notes furiously. "What about food?"

"Nothing different there as far as I can tell." Liz replied running a hand through her hair. "Same can be said for drinks."

"Fears?"

"Asymmetry. But beyond that…" Liz blinked and looked at Patti who shrugged to which all eyes turned to Kid who glared at them over the rim of his book.

"Nothing I guess." Soul said taking a step back.

"Kay! Oh his stripe, line thing. What do you call that?"

"Who cares!" Kid snapped standing up and sending Blair sprawling to the floor. He marched past them all to his room and slammed the door behind him making them all wince.

"Ah. I guess that wasn't too bright of us." Liz mumbled reaching over and quickly tearing out the page of Maka's notebook. "I know I wouldn't like to be examined like an animal." Maka stared at the floor for a moment before standing up.

"I should go apologize."

"Not yet. Give him his alone time." Patti advised. "Kid just doesn't like to be reminded that he's a Shinigami sometimes."

"There's a lot of responsibility and stress that goes along with it." Liz sighed ripping up the paper. "He rarely complains about it but sometimes you can tell." Liz went to the trashcan and tossed it out. "This research he's doing for instance is another one of those responsibilities. Since he's the only mobile Shinigami alive there's a lot of stuff he's had to handle where, I'm sure in the past, shinigami his age have had the leisure to ignore. He does so many things for everyone else without them even realizing it. I find it a bit tragic." Patti nodded and looked in the direction Kid had disappeared.

"That's why we intend to stay by his side and protect him. Using our last moment if we must." Patti's look was grim but resolute while Liz could only sigh in agreement. Soul stole a glance at Maka before closing his eyes in complete understanding.

**…..**

Kid gave himself a good look down in the mirror making sure everything was in place and symmetrically correct before exiting the bathroom and making his way to Maka's room. He softly knocked on the door before carefully opening it hoping not to be interrupting anything that might get him into trouble. He slowly peered around the room half expecting to catch someone changing only to smile to himself when he spotted Patti and Liz sleeping rather fitfully in the same bottom bunk. Looking to the bed that sat in the opposite corner of the room he stifled a laugh at seeing Maka. The young female meister was sound asleep but with her alarm clock clutched tightly in her fist and unplugged from the wall. Entering he went to Patti and Liz and shook them gently awake before kneeling by Maka's bed and blowing in her ear. She immediately awoke with a shiver her eyes wide and disoriented but clearly awake.

"You better get up now or you'll be late for class."

"Huh?" She bolted upright and looked to the spot where her alarm clock had been only to realize that it was in her grasp and unplugged.

"Oh no! Thank you Kid." He stood and moved out of the way when she flung the covers aside and grabbed a text book before fleeing the room shouting Soul's name.

"What's the time? It feels like I just got to sleep." Liz groaned behind him.

"Get dressed. We're going to Dauff by the eight fifteen train. It's a six hour long ride so you can sleep on it for a while."

"We're going by train? Why? Use Belezebub."

"Can't. Train ride is part of my investigation. I also intend to get some reading done in the first couple of hours."

"What? I though Kid was doing research?" Patti yawned rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes and that research, in order to be complete, needs me to do an investigation."

"Alright, alright." Liz groaned getting off the bottom bunk and stretching. "Lemme get ready."

"Both of you have ten minutes."

**…..**

It took all of eight minutes for Patti and Liz to get ready, something Kid greatly appreciated for now they didn't have to rush so much to get to the train station. He'd just grasped the doorknob to leave when he heard Maka shout his name to wait. Turning he glanced at the clock hoping that she was going to be quick. They were two minutes ahead of schedule but they might need those two minutes later down the road.

"What is it, we must be going. We've got to catch a train."

"Train?" Soul questioned hopping on one foot to put on a sock.

"Kid's got to investigate something again." Patti explained bouncing on her feet.

"Then I won't keep you. I'll wait to tell you when you get back." Maka said looking at the floor. Kid sighed and glanced at Soul who was giving him a look that Kid immediately understood. The 'give-her-the-opportunity-to-get-this-off-her-chest-or-else-she'll-be-like-this-till you-get-back' look.

"It'd be better If you to tell me now. I may be absent for quite a while or may not return, as is always the risk, so if you would…" Maka blinked and looked up at him before taking a deep breath and bowing.

"I'm sorry for last night. I was being inconsiderate and thoughtless and I will never do it again." Kid stared at her for a moment knowing exactly to what she was referring to.

"Apology excepted. Thank you for understanding." Maka smiled at him as she straightened to her full height and he nodded before leaving saying a quick bye over his shoulder.

**…..**

They had made it to the train station with just a minute to spare. Kid, as was the usual case, took a seat in the middle and cracked open a book to pass the time while Liz and Patti took seats on either side of him. And it didn't take long, a few minutes perhaps, before Patti grabbed his left arm to use as a pillow while Liz rested her head on his shoulder a moment before falling asleep. Smiling slightly he moved his book to his lap and held it open with his right hand giving Patti his left arm to which she grasped and held tighter rubbing her cheek against a few times before falling into a deeper slumber. Leaning his head back against Liz's he read his book a blissful expression adorning his face.

**…..**

There were only six more nights left until a new moon. Only six more nights left for her to get everything organized and ready. Only six… And if she wasn't ready by then… Sighing she ran a hand through her hair to sooth herself. She had nothing to fear, the brats she'd encountered, while irritating, hadn't done anything to jeopardize the ritual.

All would fall into place, all would be well… in a week she'd finally be immortal. Striding towards the lone desk in the room she ran her fingers across the three books that sat closed upon its surface.

The first was titled 'Halo of Sky.'

The Second 'Cycle of Skin.'

And The Third 'Coil of Snake.'

"Zya Zee. Zya Zee. Oh, zuu cu Mandra." She murmured to the shadows.

The covers to the books flew open in response.

And somewhere on a train, only mere hours away, two golden eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Hey, first real chapter of this story. Hopefully you enjoyed it. As I said I will try for two chapters every month and they'll be, save for three chapters, about this long.

Ummm. Oh! I'm sorry to Black Star fans that he did not show up a great deal in this chapter but if I follow the outline I've written he'll play a greater role later on so don't worry about that.

Not much to say. I'm VERY busy so I better not linger. Ta!

Thank you for Reading. Please review.

Yes, this chapter has errors. Sorry bout that but I've been too busy to fret too much over it. Maybe I'll repost it if it proves to be too distracting.

- Oridance Vance.


	3. Chapter Two: Silhouette amongst shadows

I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**

**:::CHAPTER TWO:::**

**Silhouette amongst shadows**

Kid felt the book slip from his hands. Someone or _something_ had just thrown some sort of force against the curtain that divided life and death. To do such a thing was a feat he hadn't even known was possible. Most people just thought it was a metaphorical device put in stories to help children understand the fragility of life. Few understood that it was an actual _thing_ that was wrapped around every soul. It was such a 'curtain' that allowed all Shinigami the ability to comprehend if a person was of a sane mind and body and if the individual was at risk of death. That something had touched that curtain, no matter the soul touched, sent a shock to any Shinigami old enough to feel it. Surely that meant his father would've felt it. Surely that meant that his father would…

"Kid, you okay?" He felt someone grasp and shake his shoulders but he didn't respond wanting instead to focus on the feeling that was quickly dissipating from his senses. He dimly wondered if he could somehow locate where it had originated from and immediately closed his mind off. His five human senses were immediately tossed away in the far corners of his mind to be retrieved at a later time as he sharpened his shinigami senses. This having been his first time trying such a thing he found he was only able to conclude that a female had been the instigator.

"Kid! Please, snap out of it!" He gasped and blinked his sight rapidly returning making him wince at the suddenness of it.

"Kid? Are you alright?" Turning his head in both directions he met the intense gazes of both Patti and Liz. He slowly nodded slumping further back in his seat and exhaling in exhaustion. Whatever he'd just done to try and pin down the force had cost him a great deal of energy. Liz swallowed and gave him a hard look.

"What happened? You just went… cold." Both of them were hovering, their eyes unusually sharp and alert. In fact both of them were so tense that he was becoming uncomfortable in their company.

"It's nothing."He began but their gazes narrowed and he found himself explaining a moment later. "This will be hard to explain." Kid began, wearily taking his book back from Patti. "But have you ever read of the curtain that divides life and death." When they both nodded he continued. "It's real… Just not in the sense most envision it as. In reality, it's a very thin skin that surrounds a soul and protects it. I'm not sure if its true or not but I read once that the origin of this skin came from a Shinigami of the past that offered _his_ skin in order to better protect the souls of the future against insanity and chaos. That action supposedly gave all Shinigami a more intimate connection with souls and thus allowed us to better supervise and intervene when problems arose."

"And that's why you froze up?" Liz demanded her eyes analyzing his face too intensely for his liking.

"I've never heard of it before but something just touched that skin. It gave me a shock that's all."

"I don't understand. Liz and I always touch souls before we eat them." Patti stated innocently. He sighed; he really wasn't up to explaining this…

"It's like the sky. It's there, it exists, yet how do you touch it?" Kid had to stop to take a breath. "Even amongst the clouds you cannot physically grasp it. Yet, there has to be a point where the sky touches the emptiness of space. This is the planet's skin. But the skin of this planet cannot be touched… The skin of a soul is the same."

"Yet, it was." Patti spoke her tone taking on a rare tone of maturity. "How is that possible?"

"I have no idea. But it's left me so…" He felt his eyes droop before he shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously with the heel of hands.

"You're tired?"

"Unbelievably so." He admitted pulling his hands away to watch as they shook. "I can't… even keep my hands steady."

"Sleep then." Patti suggested.

"But that would… negate the whole… purpose of this… trip." He mumbled his body giving in on him even as he spoke.

"We'll try to wake you up in a bit. So just rest." Liz soothed and he found himself unable to argue.

**…..**

Renna sighed as she doodled on a piece of loose-leaf once again entertaining the thought of packing up and doing something exciting with her life. She hated being bored, but boredom seemed like a conjoined twin she could never leave. For instance, she lived in a small town called Dauff where the most exciting thing to happen within the last decade or so had been the blossoming of the Black Tree at the center of town. The people here, sadly enough, still talked about it having nothing else to discuss in their monotonous dull lives. Not that any of it mattered…

What mattered was that at the moment she was a receptionist for a hotel that was nearby to a train station that allowed easy access to travelers. Not that the hotel got many visitors but it was probably the most interesting job available in town that her father would let her work at. But even this job was dull with an average of four calls a day and, if she was lucky, the opportunity to sort mail. So when the front doors opened and three people came in she jumped startled and sat there stunned. Not because it had been so long since someone had entered but because the guests were two _attractive_ young females and a _handsome_ young male likely entering into his teens. These people…they were interesting.

"Do you have any rooms?" The taller of the two women asked and she numbly nodded opening the desk drawer and getting the papers ready.

"H-How are you paying?"

"Cash." The male said his voice was both dull and worn. He teetered unsteadily on his feet and the smaller girl had to grab his arm to steady him.

"Any preference for rooms? One through twelve is available. As is fourteen through-."

"Eight." All three said simultaneously. She nodded grabbing the key and handing it to the tallest woman who glanced at the boy in their company before producing a wallet from her back pocket and giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, it's eighty dollars a night per room." She responded and the woman immediately produced a large bundle of cash in such a casual way that it made her bite her lip in jealously. It was as though money was an inconsequential thing to them and nothing to be concerned about. Taking the money she began counting her hands trembling once she reached four hundred dollars and had yet to get halfway through. How long were they staying for? She looked up startled out her thoughts when the boy stumbled into the desk and slurred an apology his eyes unfocused and drooping.

"Is he alright?" She couldn't help but ask as his eyes briefly closed before reopening and looking a tad disoriented.

"He's fine. Uh, if something happens during our stay you'll be compensated for it and umm…What else does Kid usually say?" The taller woman turned to the smaller one who shrugged as she struggled to keep the boy on his feet.

"C-Compensation?" She asked suddenly concerned. Were these three outlaws? Was the boy on drugs? Were they on the run from a robbery? Was that the reason why they carried so much cash?

"I guess it doesn't matter." The taller woman sighed. "Can we go to our room?"

"Ah. Sure… You just need to sign here." She whispered turning the paper towards the woman and handing her a pen trying hard not to tremble. With a flourish the paper was signed and the three of them made their way to their room leaving her sitting there with a handful of cash and her interest piqued. Well, _this_ was interesting.

**…..**

Despite the fact that he was concealed and hard to read Spirit could say with near one hundred percent certainty that Shinigami was agitated. It had all started about five hours ago when Shinigami had paused in mid sentenced and had tilted his head as though listening to something in the far off distance. At first he'd tried to start a conversation or get some answers but, knowing better then to try and break a Shinigami's concentration, he'd fallen silent. Sighing he rocked on his feet and put his hands in his pockets dimly wondering how much longer this was going to take.

"Spirit." He jumped at the voice startled. He turned his attention to Shinigami who'd finally straightened his head to his normal posture. "Can you bring Sid and Stein to me at once?"

"Of course…Is something wrong?"

"You will be accompanying them as well." Shinigami said almost to himself as he turned his back to him and shooed him off telling him to hurry.

**…..**

Black Star wasn't paying any attention to what Stein was saying that afternoon. Instead he was glaring down at his textbook envisioning the beating he'd give that witch when he managed to track her down and corner her. How dare she stomp all over someone as big as him!

"Stein!" The door burst open and all eyes that had been drooping bored widened and shot to the door interested. Black Star could hear Maka groan as her father darted to Stein to whisper something urgently in his ear before taking a step back and, without even acknowledging his daughter, left. Everyone familiar with Spirit and his obsession to his daughter froze stock still. What the_ hell_ had happened?

"Er. That will be all for today." Stein said taking off his gloves with a snap. "Something's come up so you're dismissed. Have a good day."

As soon as Stein had left the room the class burst into chatter.

And Black Star's seat was empty when Maka turned to it a moment later to ask for his thoughts.

**…..**

Kid slept just like anyone else when he was tired. His body would instinctively seek out warmth and comfort ruining any attempts he made to sleep symmetrically. His head would turn, a sigh would pass his lips and his arm would tuck itself under the pillow. His knees would then bend slightly and he would turn onto his side his muscles finally relaxing and heartbeat slowing to a soft pulse that was incredibly soothing to listen to. It was his heartbeat, Liz firmly believed, that kept her nightmares away. It was indescribable how the soft rhythm warmed her and made her feel secure in rest. She had memorized its rhythm long ago and could tap her fingers, with absolute confidence, to harmoniously match it even when Kid was far away. And that's why, when her arm brushed against the pulse in his throat, she immediately noticed that the rhythm was off. She froze in mid motion of transferring him to the bed and Patti gave her a questionable stare.

"Do you know Kid's heartbeat?" She asked placing Kid on the bed and moving her fingers to his throat.

"Heh?"

"Do you have it memorized?" She demanded turning to her little sister who was giving her that confused look.

"Heh?"

"Patti, this could be serious. Answer me."

"Big Sis…Are you sick too?"

"I'll take that's as a big fat no." She grumbled taking a seat on the bed and moving her fingers through Kid's hair. She knew that when _she_ was sick she found the rhythmic motions soothing and comforting. She only hoped that if Kid was indeed going through a weird bout of Shinigami flu that he too found it comforting… Though she highly doubted a Shinigami could get the flu.

**…..**

The world was black. Pitch black and growing darker still. But despite the darkness it was uneven, unbalanced and…asymmetrical. Darker patches were lurching and swirling in spontaneous and sickening abruptness all across the void. He couldn't escape it… It was everywhere…All around him. Whining he hugged himself in an attempt to comfort or stabilize his distress but…but… Groaning in absolute misery he sank to his knees and moaned as the edges of his body began to tingle.

"No. No more darkness…No more. I don't… I don't want to be here anymore."

'Kid's a Shinigami; you're on his turf when you're in the dark' Patti's voice laughed in the back of his mind and he found himself shaking his head. No, that wasn't right. _That_ wasn't true darkness. No one knew true darkness. Only a shinigami knew this darkness… had to endure this darkness when their soul was thrown out of sync. This darkness was vicious, painful, crushing, suffocating, cold, threatening…

_Zya Zee. Zya Zee. Oh, zuu cu Mandra_

_Kal Ku ka nora deh. Oh, zuu cu Mandra…_

_Zaa mah shee… Zya zee, Zya zee. _

That voice… Snapping his eyes opening he found himself glaring viciously at the surroundings his terror rushing to rage. His body had been thrown out of sync intentionally.

"You're the one who did this?" The darkness laughed and the swirling patches suddenly swarmed together to form a silhouette that had a distinct feminine curve.

"Such a cute baby." The silhouette chuckled before beginning her trek towards him. "You're so much younger then I thought you'd be…" The voice echoed everywhere and resounded painfully in his ears. He couldn't help but wince. His head was pounding. He'd been in the darkness too long.

"This dimension…" He demanded trying to keep his voice strong, "How did you gain access?" The silhouette laughed and tapped her chest.

"I cut a layer of skin away…"

"What?" He whispered. "You cut the skin of your soul?" The silhouette was drawing closer and he tried to take a step back only… He couldn't. His feet were stuck, as if glued, to the spot he stood.

"Yes. In order to be _here_ such a thing was necessary." The silhouette stopped only an arms length away.

"What do you mean?" He demanded trying to move away and failing.

"So young, it's almost a shame." The silhouette extended her arm towards him her fingers ghosting over his cheek.

"Incredible. For one so young… your connection with Sanzu is very mature." That was when her cold dark lips connected with his. He went rigid at the icy touch and tried to turn away but her hands came to the back of his head to push him harder into her _kiss_. Soon she had somehow forced open his mouth and had taken his breath away to replace it with her own. His soul contorted in pain. What was she _doing_ to him? What was-another cool breath entered him and he felt his heart momentarily still. He felt her lips contort into a grin and, after what had to be the longest moment in his life, she pulled away. "Resist all you want…you'll still lose… and since your Daddy cannot escape from his cage to save you… No one can. You're already becoming lost…Already losing your way. And, trust me sweetheart, you'll never be found." She started backing away, the silhouette becoming distorted and hard to place. He wanted to speak, to stop her, but couldn't… He was so numb inside. His heart jerked and started cascading icy blood to all corners of his body. He would've screamed but his throat had constricted close… He- He couldn't breathe…

"And when you die sweetheart the world will lose." The silhouette started to fade and he tried to lurch forward and stop it but… He couldn't move. Hell, he couldn't even breathe.

And, just like that, she disappeared. As if she had never existed… And the spell she had casted on him vanished leaving him gasping desperately for air, his lungs afire and burning wretchedly. His heart throbbed in his eardrums and his body felt so incredibly heavy. He stumbled and fell and the darkness tried to take that opportunity to swallow him but he pulled himself to his knees trembling.

"Never…" He raggedly gasped before drawing a long hissing breath from between his teeth and throwing his head back to holler at the darkness.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!"

**…..**

Shinigami could count on his fingers the amount of times he'd been this angry. He knew exactly what was happening but… he could do nothing to stop it. The only thing he _could_ do was send out his most trusted meisters to deal with it and hope they'd get there in time. Kid was far too important to lose now and he somewhat blamed himself for this situation. He should've kept that boy on a tighter leash, should've restricted his freedom while he was still so incredibly young. He'd invested too much in Kid to let that boy, his boy, go and die. However his personal emotions were secondary to the true problem.

The more serious, and important, issue was that Kid was the only mobile Shinigami currently living. If Kid were to die now, while there was a Kishin inflicting havoc across the globe... The whole world would suffer for it. And it was too present of a problem where, if he lost Kid, he couldn't have another child to replace… his...

"You can't stop me." A stable and strong voice said behind him and he turned putting forth great effort not to turn his anger onto the boy. Black Star had been caught eavesdropping onto his instructions to Spirit and the others and currently knew that Kid was in danger. Now the boy was absolutely determined to leave, whether he got permission or not, to help his teammate.

"Black Star-"

"I'm going. Kid's my teammate and friend and **no one** hurts my friends." Black Star turned from him and Shinigami sighed… The boy was far to spontaneous to go alone and he could only hope that, because Spirit and the others had already left, that they'd deal with the problem before Black Star could get there and get himself killed.

Watching as Black Star's form resolutely marched to the exit he completely understood the code of camaraderie and knew that he didn't have any form of authority in this situation…

"Take Maka with you…" He advised and Black Star stopped, stared at him over his shoulder stunned, before his face erupted into a grin.

* * *

**Okay! So here's the deal! This chapter has been revised as it got all screwy and didn't save any changes I made after uploading it. I like stories that have the same consistent set up and this my friends did not. SO! TA DA! (Hopefully)**

* * *

Twice a month! Two times a month will this story be updated. Once near the beginning and once near the end. Why? Because I'm a very busy person that can only squeeze in about an hour or so a week to work on this. Sorry, Sorry. That came across a little harsh but I didn't intend it to be. I just wanted to make clear the times for which you should be looking for an update.

So you noticed that this chapter dealt with a different angle of the story. Not so much Kid and more of the movements of other characters… just so you know it's all heading towards something. I've already planned this story out. Nothing has been forgotten or neglected. Yes, I'm aware I didn't touch on certain things that were mentioned in the pervious chapter but it's intentional. Don't worry.

Actually, I am very thankful and pleased with the feedback on this story. It's really encouraged me to work on this and get it out as soon as I could. So people who enjoy this story and haven't yet reviewed you have the reviewers to thank that this chapter came up when it did.

Thank you for reading and please review… Sometimes it's the perfect reminder that this story is sitting here waiting to be worked on. Thanks!

- Oridance Vance.


	4. Chapter Three: Black Rain

I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**

**:::CHAPTER THREE:::**

**Black Rain**

He placed his mug down and cleared his throat going through the blueprints again. When he'd told his men that everything had to be absolutely perfect, he hadn't been exaggerating. Shinigami were weird about symmetry and would make you start from scratch if they found even the slightest imperfection about it. Shibusen, for example, was the forth attempt by his great ancestor before he got it right.

"Boss, aren't you being a bit anal about this? I mean the repairs should take maybe a week tops but if we do things like this-"

"You're repairing the house of a _Shinigami_. You want to piss him off you be my guest." The man opened his mouth a few times before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry."

"It's alright Danny. My family has been building shit for Shinigami for nineteen generations. _Nineteen…_ And there's really only one rule. Do things right the first time. Do it right and they probably won't hang your soul in limbo or whatever other weird shit you've heard."

"Right, right. I hear ya." Danny sighed before looking up at the ceiling and then around the room taking note at the water damage. He mumbled something that was missed on his boss who went to look back at the blueprints but stopped when the door to the room opened. Their co-worker, Roy, entered looking a little confused.

"Have you _looked _around this place? I mean I just came from the bathroom and the freaking toilet paper is folded to an exact angle on both sides."

"Both sides?"

"Yeah. Like on either side of the toilet there's toilet paper. And not only that they're perfectly folded to an exact angel…"

"You measured the angel of the toilet paper didn't you?"

"I just didn't believe you when you said that Shinigami love symmetry…" Roy gained a thoughtful expression that cracked into a pleased gin "It's actually quite beautiful."

"And _that's_ why I put you on my team."

**…..**

_Death is inevitable. Death is fate. Death is feared. Death is death…_

Kid took a deep breath trying to synchronize himself back to fit form. He'd been dragged here, logic dictated that he should be able to claw his way out. This 'world' was just a bridge between this and the next after all. A mere intangible void meant only for darkness, insanity and banished souls.

_Death is control. Death is known. Death is instinct. Death is final…_

Stretching his arms in front of himself he concentrated. The darkness around him seemed to pulse and vibrate in irritation not liking his attempt to escape. Yet, he still tried. He ignored the pitching and lurching of the unequal darkness and sought an exit. There had to be one…

_Death is tragic. Death is real. Death is balance. Death is forever…_

He felt his body in the world beyond and attempted to make contact with it. Only to be violently denied and pushed away as though the body wasn't his. But in the short moments when he was near to where his physical body was, he could hear Patti and Liz talking. They were there, by his side. They would never abandon him…

_Death is cursed. Death is hated. Death is mocked. Death is absolute..._

He yelped and fell forward his hand immediately going to his shoulder. The darkness was pitching and lurching everywhere. He brought his hand away and stared at it. His fingers were slick with blood. He was wounded. Panting and unable to contain a whine he realized now how desperate the situation had become… He couldn't survive here forever.

A patch of darkness lunged forward and despite the tide of agony that attempted to sweep him away…He resisted. His back stiffened and his joints locked to remain…

_Death is irreversible. Death is set. Death is certain._

He would hold on till the darkness wore him away and his existence was scraped to grains of shade.

_Death is always coming..._

_Always..._

**…..**

Maka looked out the window while Soul took a seat beside her and stretched his legs out. They had managed to catch the last train to Dauff for that day. But it'd been close, they'd almost missed it. Black Star and Soul had jumped on board and had had to grab her hand and pull her on as she'd jumped from the edge of the platform onto the moving train. Now all four of them sat on the same train that Kid had taken just that morning. Maka glared out the window and felt her hands clenched into fists. If something could challenge and endanger Kid, they had a tough fight ahead of them. But she would be prepared for it. She would give it her all. She stared at Black Star and Tsubaki who nodded somehow knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I hope he's okay." Soul grumbled beside her.

**…..**

Liz rubbed Kid's hand between her palms hoping to bring warmth back to his fingers while Patti grabbed blankets from the other bed in the room and threw them overtop of Kid trying, in vain, to get him warm. It wasn't working. Had it really been just that morning where Kid had woken them up and told them that they had only ten minutes to get ready? Patti stared down at Kid who, despite not shivering, was becoming cool to the touch. Liz startled when she noticed her sisters eyes narrow in stubbornness.

"Patti?" She watched as her sister marched to the bathroom hearing a gush of water a moment later. A bath! Of course! She pushed the blankets off Kid and carefully picked him up still not certain what was wrong with him but guessing there was a point in being gentle. She carried him to the bathroom and hesitated when it came to removing the clothing. Not because she was afraid to see Kid naked, cause she had… numerous times in numerous accidents and incidents... Most of which made her lips always twitch into smile as she suppressed laughter… No she was not shy about stripping her partner naked but hesitant because Kid was anal about his clothes being iron board straight, symmetrical and perfect. God damn it though! He was freezing and needed the warm bath more then straight clothes. She set him down on a pile of towels Patti had thrown down.

"Big Sis, it's ready." Patti said turning off the faucet and testing the temperature before looking at her. She nodded and began undressing their partner wincing as she tried to take the clothes off unwrinkled.

"Sorry Kid." She whispered as she slowly pulled his arm out from his sleeve.

"I think I saw an ironing board in the closet." Patti supplied sitting on the edge of the tub and watching her undress their partner with gentle and careful hands. Liz heard herself release a long sigh of relief as she picked up the pace. Kid had longer limbs than the typical person but they were all double jointed giving her an easier time undressing him. After a moment she got the black shirt off and hastily folded it and set it aside to hopefully prevent it from getting wet. She took off the shinigami brooch from underneath his chin before working on getting him out of his white undershirt. She stopped midway however to press her hand over his heart noting that it was even more unharmonious then a few hours ago. Perhaps this entire problem stemmed from that.

"Big Sis, the water's going to get cold." Patti reminded and she quickly finished taking off Kid's shirt folding it and placing it on top of his black shirt. Her hands then slipped off his shoes and socks before they went to his pants and she snorted thinking of how Kid would behave when he found out that she had undressed him down to the nude. Taking the pants off, folding them, and then soon adding his underwear she was proud of herself for not blushing like a school girl as she picked him up and eased him into the bath. Kid didn't like water and she half expected him to trash like a cat and claw his way out, but he didn't. Patti helped her keep his head above water while she took a glass and dunked it in the rapidly cooling water to soak his shoulders, hair and neck. Water always turned ice cold when Shinigami came in contact with it. Liz distantly recalled the numerous times she had brought her warm lemonade to Kid for him to cool during the summers. He would always graciously do what she asked of him, so long as it didn't go against his code of symmetry and was reasonably safe. After a moment she pressed her hand against his forehead and smiled pleased.

"He's getting warmer." After her observation Patti gasped and pulled her hand away. Immediately her sister began laying his hair flat against his forehead and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Kid's white lines had receded.

"What the fuck does that mean!" She shouted at Kid startling even Patti with her language. She bit her bottom lip and hung her head…What she would give for him to open his eyes and bitch about his wrinkled clothes.

"We should get him out of the water." Patti advised being the voice of reason. "You dry him and I'll…I guess in a bit I'll draw him another bath."

**…..**

Problems. Issues. Troubles. She hated them. Sighing she rotated the rings in her hands watching their glow dim. She placed the three rings back on her fingers and sighed laying back and holding them above her head. Such fragile beauty… In her minds eye she could see the shinigami youth somehow managing to endure the darkness where not even she could reside for long periods of time. Shinigami were frightening things weren't they?

"Rinder. Askin." She called only having to wait a moment before two men appeared dropping to one knee with their heads bowed.

"Yes my mistress?" They droned in unison.

"The Shinigami seems to have sent some men to retrieve his little boy. We're going to jump ahead of schedule here by a few days."

"You wish for him to be retrieved?"

"Yes." The men nodded and stood to their full height and turned to go but she halted them with a 'wait.'

"Yes mistress?"

"Grab his two little comforts while you're there. They'll make it easier to force his cooperation."

"And then you'll reveal what you've learned about Soul Equations?" The one man asked his eyes narrowing in suspicion and she smiled and nodded.

"Why yes. Of course." After they left she snorted.

"Idiots."

**…..**

Kid's hair never stayed wet for long Liz dimly noted as she ran her fingers along it. Liz had wrapped him in a towel but hadn't dressed him. There was no point; in order to get Kid to stay warm they had to dunk him in hot baths every half hour.

"Kid looks like something else when he's naked eh?" Patti said suddenly from her position on the other side of the bed.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, he looks…not like Kid." Patti mumbled blinking a few times as if to rid dirt from her eyes. "He's not like Black Star with his muscles or Soul with his cool air… He looks-" Patti's face twisted as she tried to think of the word. Liz felt her shoulders slump in understanding.

"Breakable…"

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion and Patti got up her face saying she was ready to make room service piss their pants.

Only… It wasn't room service.

**…..**

Shinigami stood head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. He had always had a connection with his son that, he hated to admit, he frequently forgot was there... Forgot because it was usually so harmoniously synchronized with his own life. It was a bond that came from being connected to Sanzu, their hearts beating in sync with its acceptance of souls.

It was a connection that, for a young shinigami, could easily be destroyed. Kid had almost made it around that bend though. Five more years and his maturation would begin to change Kid into a true Shinigami. The staggering growth in power and leap in instinctual behavior would solidify Kid's connection with Sanzu till it became an almost indestructible connection to sever. But Kid didn't have that now. What Kid had was an adolescent connection to Sanzu that unfortunately would present little trouble in skinning him away from. And it would be an agony that even he himself had never had the luck to feel in his millennium of existence.

Spirit and the others would be there by now. But he knew as something began to smother Kid's presence to hide him that they would be too late…

The witch had his boy.

**…..**

Spirit sat on the bed looking around the trashed room with his stomach doing nervous flips in his gut. Obviously there had been a fight and obviously Kid and his girls had lost.

"Why would they want Kid?" He said to himself looking around the room as Sid inspected the place and Nygus took care of the poor receptionist that had been brutally beaten downstairs. Stein took a seat on the only chair that hadn't been broken and stuck a cigarette in his mouth before lighting it.

"Well, their blood can be used in healing and poison. Their bones for curses, eyes for foresight and heart for longevity. Their hair can be twined for the strings of an instrument that can strum the coldest heart to eternal slumber. Their entrails can be emptied, dried and strung for unbreakable ropes. Their souls can be shattered to bring centuries of calamity while their connection with Sanzu can be redirected and manipulated to control the flow of life and death. Prosperity can be extinguished-"

"Stein… Just stop." Stein looked to Spirit and shrugged as he took a long drag of his cigarette and blew smoke towards the ceiling. Sid came from the bathroom with Kid's clothes in his hands neatly folded and clean. Spirit rubbed his brow. There didn't seem to be any indication as to where Kid and his partners had disappeared off to.

"Shinigami is not going to be happy with this. Not with his Kid missing." Spirit mumbled getting an agreeing nod from Sid.

"That's the least of our worries." Stein lazily drawled. "A Shinigami is the ultimate ingredient for a witch. Any nightmares you had as a boy can easily become reality now."

"Fantastic." Sid grumbled sarcastically.

**…..**

"Why is he naked?" She found herself asking as Askin laid the Shinigami she'd asked him to retrieve on the altar a loose towel providing the only cover.

"Was like that when we grabbed him." The man replied to her and she stared at him suspiciously not entirely convinced with his response. Askin swallowed hard and pointed an aggravating finger at the Shinigami.

"As tempting as he looks I would never screw a Shinigami."

"Ah, yes. But he's still a boy and your love of boys often overrules reason."

"He didn't." Rinder said entering into the room coming to his friends rescue. "Even if he wanted to I wouldn't have let him."

"The girls?"

"Locked downstairs. I had to knock the shorter one out though… She bit me." She sighed but wasn't surprised as she turned to the Shinigami a grin widening on her face. Since he was ever so conveniently here she might as well start the next step.

**…..**

The darkness had ebbed away at the moment giving him the opportunity to gather himself together. Gasping and staggering back a step in exhaustion he dimly wondered what would happen if he slept here. He probably would be done for. There was a feeling of inhaling behind him and he turned a moment before he was jerk forward into the abyss. What…now?!

Kid felt himself arch off a flat surface as he was suddenly tossed back into his ice cold body. The darkness was replaced with bright searing lights. The world spun and it took a heroic effort on his part not to throw up. Where was he? Why was he so cold? Why did he feel so weak? What had brought him back? Where were Liz and Patti? Were they okay? What- He hissed as he felt someone grab his hair and lift his head off the surface.

"You look so disoriented." A feminine voice drawled by his ear the warm breath lapping at his cheek. "But I need you to focus now. I know you're in pain but you need to be conscious for this next step." He found the voice irritating, mocking and condescending. He tried hard to concentrate but his eyes burned and his head felt heavy…. He couldn't concentrate. The voice sighed before slamming his head against the surface of whatever he was laying on. As if _that _would help him. He hissed and made a sound deep in his throat that he hadn't made in a very long time. Most would've taken it as a warning and backed away in fear… this bitch laughed.

"My, my how frightening you are. You know that only young shinigami make that sound? It's actually kind of cute that you still haven't grown out of it."

"Bi-Bitch." He grounded out only to hear her snort and feel her slam his head against the surface again making his ears ring. He hissed and went to yank her hand away with his own but found he couldn't move them. Were they tied down? Had he lost mobility in his arms? W-Why? Why did he have so many questions?

"W-What are you hoping to-" He was cut off by her lips against his own and this time when she breathed into him he felt his heart burn and race. The pain was so much more excruciating as something inside of him thrashed, wanting to get away. Something integral to his existence.

"That face you're making is almost making me feel bad." She said releasing him and moving away while he found himself wanting to just tear his heart out and end the pain. It hurt so bad. It hurt so bad. It hurt. He w-wanted it to stop. He would do anything to get it to stop. He felt the tears slide down his face to join with the cold sweat that had broken out across his body.

He was in so much pain…

It hurt so bad.

"L-Liz…Pa-Patti…"

**…..**

Liz gently cradled her younger sister in her arms having desperately spent hours trying to wake her with no success. She was out cold. If Kid ever saw Patti looking like this he'd have a royal fit. Not that he could do much of anything right now…

"Don't worry." She whispered to Patti, trying not only to comfort her younger sister but her own nerves as well, "We'll get out of here, grab Kid and then he'll destroy everything in a five mile radius before..." She trailed off thinking of Kid and what they could possibility be doing to him. Her imagination ran wild but what really frightened her was that her mind might not even be creative enough to invent the horror of what he was experiencing. At least she had Patti in her arms, alive and in relative peace, with Kid for all she knew he could be screaming for death.

It was the not knowing that made her bow her hand and silently cry.

**…..**

Maka was the last to step off the train following close on Soul's heels when the first raindrop hit her cheek. She absently wiped it away and conversed with the group on where they should head first. Soul suggested hotels while Tsubaki suggested that since Kid had come here to investigate something that the library seemed a good place to start. They had just agreed to split up when it began to rain harder. At first she thought her eyes were deceiving her as she noticed the rain hit Soul's hair. Extending her hand and catching a few raindrops the group stopped to stare at her.

"Black rain?"

* * *

The rain! The black rain! Tiss here. Tiss here! The rain that I have mentioned in my little summary to entice you to read has finally makes an entrance. Now, lets all say a big 'HI' to the rain for till the conclusion of the story is reached it will be present. And it will be bad. Oh, so bad. Fufufufu…

Anyway! The chapter is finally up! Believe it or not this was the hardest to write so far as I had to resist temptation to introduce some things I had told myself I would save for later. Hurrah for will power.

_Yeeeesssss_ everything in that first prologue chapter will have significance. Most of you probably don't care but there **is** a plot outline for this story.

So this is my final update for February! March will be really tough and I may only get one chapter up due to school… But here's hoping that I can get two chapters done.

I really don't have much to say right now. Just Review please. Thanks!

-Oridance Vance.

* * *

**This didn't get the third proof read as I normally do… SO with the next chapter it'll likely get another read through and thus any mistakes you've picked out might be corrected. Hopefully. Sorry. **


End file.
